User blog:The not so happy user/RiDonculous Race Ranks!!! RRR
First of all, these rankings are totally my opinion, personal NO WAY anybody will agree on this.. but however, don't read this if you don't want spoilers. So, this show's first ep was just awesome. Just to begin, it is really good. I loved the introduction of the cast, the challenge and how it finished. Love plane one and three...two..not that much, but also. Gonna tell my rankings as of now: 18th Crimson and Ennui Not that I hate them. It's just that I barely saw them...I they actually did something, I would totally like them more, but just talkless and motionless offering nothing. Their designs are awesome now, and their names win the weirdest names ever award. Loved the lightning effect, and Don freaked out of them. 17th Tom and Jen They annoyed me a lot. A LOT. Since they first appeared, I knew they were gonna be the fanfavourites, and even when I got late the refference to the creators McGillis and Prestch, I started hating them. With their adjectives introduction, their stereotype of the fashion bloggers and their moment of spotlight was also annoying. Luckyly, it didn't least much. Also annoying when they talked about the helmets... "God, shut the fuck up!" was all I needed to say. 16th Taylor and Kelly I know, nobody'll believe this.. but I am really tired of the spoiled child or the mean girl. Taylor is just a mix of Amy and Heather, but totally as Amy. Spoiled, annoying and selfish. Her mum is just an idiot, not that I hate her, but looks like the bowtoxed rich woman, not my favourite stereotype. Liked when she said that they could be sisters, or when she told her daughter that she had an awesome idea, but just that. 15th Mary and Ellody Who? Oh, Scarletts. One is just the Alpha Scarlett, like a Courtney, I bet even with the same voice actress, and is really uninteresting. The other one is just plotless, on the backside. Did she talk? I just saw them when they were so dirty out of the wind part. And then, Courtney said the joke...was that supposed to be funny? 14th Laurie and Miles As Courtney and her ugly Brainiac friend, these two are background pointless chars. Their designs are really good, and their causes to participate were also a nice list, but what did they had, interesting? Nothing... just their funny line of "we're doing these for you, mother Earth...don't kill us!" but what else to notice them? 13th Stephanie and Ryan Other background chars. Nice the part of "that's what I was gonna say" but they are quite boring... Not even romantic... just smooching and kissing nonstop, and their line while out of the...what was it? Stairs? Elevator? I don't know...not many attention on them... I'll like to see if they get interesting... 12th Geoff and Brody Geoff and his Bro-dy are quite interesting. They are good, and funny, tough I am not totally a fan of them. They are the nice klutzy guys who just crash nonstop and break stuff. ANYOBODY HAS A BANANA?! XD Geoff you numbskull! They are funny, but I expect they get more funny in the future. 11th Leonard and Tammy Old Leo back in the game wasn't expected at all by me. I saw he was in, and inmediatly wanted to see the other contestant who was going to compete with him, and have to stand him for a long time, or probably not, because they look like pretty much fodders. However, Tammi is so cool. Seeing a female LARPER, and chubby, is funny. Just asking myself...is she his girlfriend? Hope she talks in future episodes and reveals it. Loved Leonard's interaction with Owen. 10th Mickey and Jay I like the idea of the calamity twins... being hurt, talking about their curse... it was funny the first moments, but it got a bit boring. However, it was good to see how they got spotlight and how they start to beat some of their fears. I like how they are like Cammy 2.0, but their appearence is totally like his old design and an OC I was going to enter for season 3, Nathaniel. I wouldn0t mind that they form an alliance with other contestants, more jerkish (mom and daughter or the stepbrothers) and they get used for a long time, only to beat them. 9th Emma and Kitty The sisters are nice. I like how they were brought in, and their introduction as the Law student, as Rachel from Suits, and the lovable birdbrain that wants pics, having fun, and meeting boys. They seem like a good pair, but I really want to see more of them,a s they didn't get enough spotlight in this episode... Hope they'll have more in the future. 8th Rock and Spud They are really good. Even though Spud didn't talk, they were really funny. "JUST ROCK. I'LL CARRY YOU". Hahahah. I know they are early boots, but they are really funny, and when Rock spit to the wind... og God, didn't saw that one comming, but it was hilarious, and a super surprise that made me laugh hard, and the confession after it. Hahahah...wanting to see more of them. 7th Sanders and McArthur A really good comical duo. While Sanders seems to be more reponsable, more nice, even if she really believes they're great and are gonna win, McArthur is more goofy and clumsy, but with more attitude and rudeness. Her lines as "I am ok with breaking a few" or "what do you do, yoga?" or "now carry me" were really hilarious, and their relationship talking about back at the place they train as "gets the top bunk" were so good. I hope to see more of them. 6th Noah and Owen Ooooh, old Nowen is back. Even if it was predictable that they were gonna be in, it is awesome. One of the best interactions in TD, now too in RR. I liked their introduction, talking about past realities, and the atomic hug. In the challenge, it's nice to see how they are the opposite of godplay..crash, cronch, fart and all... but they got on the first plane! Shocking... it was funny how Owen used Noah to use the wind, or how the last one wasn't impressed at all by his fart. It was a bit disappointing that Owen didn't crash Noah after the zipline, but nevermind, they're a good team. 5th Jacques and Josee Even with such a weird names, specially Josee...how's that pronounced? I love their accents, specially the guy's, after reading teh clue, or the "not for long". However, their winning obsession can make them become new Lightnings. Their fan waving will get annoying in the future, I am sure, but as of now, it's funny. The only thing I dislike is how the girl bugs the guy regularly about how he is full of flaws or remminds him his mistakes, but guess that's aprt of their gag. 4th Gerry and Pete This two are AWESOME. Just that, Enough said. One of the best things these cartoons have ever done. Old men in rivality. And tennis guys, with tennis outfits. Their jokes are good, and how they are so light that even the wind takes them away, and how the one who looks like Chris falls to the ground. However, my favourite of the two is Old Jack Frost. The best of them was when he pushed the other out of the zipline as revenge, and then was so dumb**s that grabbed the clue and fell. They are great. Just that. 3rd Chet and Lorenzo Deal with it. Everyone hates this guys, and that's a fact that makes me love them. Great introduction, forced by their parents to join in to bond and have a better relationship. Nice "jerk" fight, and how they fight again for the clue later. I love how they climb the stairs teasing each other, Slowpoke, and how everyone lands on them after they zipline. I thought Geoff and Brody first were gonna steal their clue, and then Mickey and Jay, and leave them there to be eleiminated, but it was good that no one was kicked that day. I have hopes for them to be friends, and as their appearence looks totally like a pair of bullies, and torture the others with pranks, like on a Scott.ish way, troublemakers. If they allied with Mickey and Jay only to use them, but went backstabbed at the end, it will rock. That's right Spud, rock! 2nd Dwayne and Junior I love this team. They are awesome. The simple idea of the father who gets in to bond with a distant son is cool and well-thought stereotype. I love how Junior looks like old Bieber, not that i like him at all, but the design of the kid. I loved how Dwayne started to destroy it all without intention, like throwing the trash bucket to the athletes, trying to high five, but crashing the elevator...and saying "if someone asks, we picked staris, son, always stairs". It is a really super cool pair, and I really hope they reach far. 1st CARRIE AND DEVIN Best team by far. Since they got released, I knew I was going to love them a lot. I saw predictably their friendship, and Carrie's love to Devin, same as him having an actual girlfriend. I loved their scene conquering his fear of "falling", and it was so cute that it was just to smooch little dolls looking like them as Chris did with Princess Beth dolls in TDA... I mean... It was lovable. They are a super great team, complete, and I think that if you didn't found it cute when they said Morocco at once and laughed toghether, you have no soul. It is the cutest pari ever, plus they are really realistic, specially Carrie, being more chubby as most of girls actually are, and not like other TD anorexic... I feel like they have to win, and becaome an official pair. Category:Blog posts